degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mrs.DegrassiLover/There's always other guys.
I couldn't believe it...He was breaking up with me for that..that slut Jenna. He said we need time apart but...I just can't believe it. '' As I sat there thinking about what he just said. My phone rang. I read the caller I.D: ''Adam Hello I said as I answered the phone. Clare, are you okay? ''Adam asked. ''I'm fine, I just need some time to think. I told him. Best friends could usually help you through ruff times but, I don't think Adam was going to help me out this time. Okay Clare, call me when you need to talk. ''He told me. ''Alright, bye. ''I said as I hung up the phone. I would be getting alot of calls this week. 'The Next Day' My eyes we're red from crying but I hoped no one would notice. I got out of the car and walks up the steps to the school and who do I see when I first walk in. ''K.C. & Jenna. ''I sighed. Did they really have to make this break up, difficult? ''Hey girl, I'm so sorry. ''Alli says as she wraps me in a big hug. ''Hey. ''I sighed back. ''K.C.'s not worth your time Clare, there's other fish in the sea. ''She said. ''I know, I know but, K.C.'s the only one I really loved. ''I told her, a single tear running down my cheek. ''Don't cry, Clare. I hate to see you do that. ''She said wiping away my tear with her thumb. '''BRRIIIINGGGG!!!!!!' Hey I got to go to class, save me a seat a lunch? ''She asked. ''Sure. ''I said. Then, I started out for English class. Once, I arrive Adam's already there. ''Hey Clare. ''He said. ''Hey. ''I smiled at him. ''Class, class. Quite down, I'd like to introduce you to a new student were going to have, Elijah Goldsworthy. Mrs. Dawes said. A boy about sixteen walked in a stood next to Mrs. Dawes. He had long brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes. He was wearing all black and looked dark and mysterious. I go by, Eli. ''He stated. ''Okay, Eli. You'll be sitting infront of Clare. ''She said pointing to the back of the room. '''Eli's Pov:' God, this girl reminded me so much of Chloe. She's been calling me nonstop since I left England. I just could't deal with a long distance relationship, I just had to break up with her...But, god I miss her so much. I walked over to the empty seat and sat down. I reached into my bag and pulled out my notebook. I started to doodle her name. Until. Who's Chloe? I realized the voice came from behind me. Just a girl, I know. ''I told her quickly stuffing the notebook back into my black bag. ''Oh...''She said in a disapointed tone. Why did she sound so sad? '''Clare's Pov:' He has a girlfriend...I mean, why else would he write her name in his notebook? Okay, Class where going to watch the rest of Romeo & Juliet. ''Mrs. Dawes. said putting in the VHS in the tv. Ten seconds into the movie...Adam flicks a piece of paper on my desk. I unfold it. ''What happened last night? ''-A'' I wrote back: He said he needed time apart from me. ''-C'' Almost instantly the paper was back on my desk. Wow, he's a jerk. I turned towards Adam and gave him a half smile. BBBBRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG!!! I quickly stuffed my binder into my bag and ran out of the classroom. I saw my other two best friends, Alli & Drew walking ahead of me. I walked faster to catch up with them. Hey guys. ''I said out of breathe. ''Hey Clare. ''Drew said giving me a big hug. Once he let go of me we sat down at out usually spot in the cafeteria, table 12. Wesley, Connor, and Dave also joined us. ''Where's Adam? ''Wesley asked. ''He had to get something out of his locker. ''I told him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eli looking around for a place to sit. '''Eli's Pov:' Great no place to sit. Me & Bianca are going to look like losers on our first day here. Great, just freaking great. I turned around to see Clare waving me over to where she was sitting. Bianca, come with me. ''I said as I walked over to where they were sitting. ''Hey. ''I said. ''Hey, why don't you sit with us? ''She asked. ''Sure. ''I said sitting down across from her. ''Cool. ''She said smiling at me. ''This is Wesley, Dave, and Connor. ''She said pointing to three guys sitting next to her. One had curly hair and glasses, the other was light skinned African American and was wearing a green polo, and the last one was also light skinned African American and had glasses. ''Hey. ''I said nodding at them. ''Hey, Sup, Hi. ''Was what they responded back. ''And this is Drew & Alli. ''She said waving her hand infront of a guy and a girl with there arms around each other. ''And this right here. ''Puts her arm around a guy walking up to her table. ''Is Adam. '' ''Hi. ''I said putting my hand up as a hi. ''Hey. ''They all smiled back. Bianca elbows me hard in the ribs. I blink my eyes a few times and hold where she hit me. ''An-And this is Bianca, my sister.. ''I said pointing to my sister. ''Hi. ''They all say back. ''So Eli where did you live before you came here? ''Alli said resting her arms on the table. ''England. ''I told her. ''Really? ''She asked. ''Yeah, it's actually really nice over there. ''I said giving her my opinion. '''Clare's Pov:' Oh god. K.C. & Jenna are coming this way. I put my head down on the table. Maybe the won't realize I'm there this way. Hey Clarebear. ''Jenna said leaning over the table towards me. ''Too late I thought. Just get the hell out of here, Jenna. You already stole her boyfriend, what else are you trying to do. ''Alli said. I put my head in my hands. This is going to get ugly...''fast. The next few minutes went by in a blur. All I could remember was Alli throwing Jenna to the ground, K.C. pushing Alli off of Jenna, Eli yelling at him for pushing a girl, K.C. shoving Eli, and my hand connecting with K.C.'s face. Now, Eli, Alli, K.C., Jenna, and I are all in Principal Simpson's office. '' ''I can't believe you hit him. ''Eli whispered in my ear. I could fell Eli's warm breath on my neck. ''Stay there a few more seconds. ''I thought. ''Clare. ''He whispered coming closer to my ear. ''Huh? ''I asked turning toward him. Are cheeks brushed against each other. I screamed on the inside. ''I can't believe you hit him. ''Eli told me again. ''Me neither. ''I giggled. '''Eli's Pov:' Her laugh is so cute. And her lips...god there so tempting. Before, I could think more about Clare, I heard Principal Simpson. Elli, Alli, and Clare! To my office! Ughh. Clare groaned. I laughed. We walked down the long hallway and arrived at Simpson's office. Hello. Principal Simpson said. He wasn't in a good mood. So...explain this. There was a fight why? ''He said pacing back and forth. ''Jenna was making fun of Clare. ''I heard Alli say. ''Is she lying? '' ''Alright, so you try to hit her? ''He asked Alli. He looked at her like he was edging her on. ''I didn't hit her, she tried to fight me first. ''Alli said. ''How could Alli just lie to his face like this? Principal Simpson sighed and rubbed his temples. Alright, just go back to lunch. ''He told us. We walked out of his office and passed by Jenna and K.C. Alli stared them down. ''Alli, why did you lie like that? ''I asked her. ''Sometime you just have to tell them a small lie to stay out of trouble. ''She told me, obviously satisfyied with what had happened. I walked off. ''Personally, I didn't think it was right to lie like that. Category:Blog posts